


Эбигейл молчит

by KisVani



Category: South of Hell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Марии не хватает тепла.





	

Эбигейл молчит.

Про Спенсера она говорит: «Все равно он был нас недостоин». Мария при этом хочет разорвать зубами собственные вены, обречь саму себя на муки в том кругу Ада, куда отправляются самоубийцы, но она знает: не выйдет. Смерть не разделит ее с Эбигейл, демоница останется, намертво связанная с ее душой, будет коротать вечность вместе с Марией. 

Но про Дэвида Эбигейл не говорит ничего. Иногда посмеивается и угрожает, но Мария чувствует, что это не та ненависть, которую ее демоница испытывает ко всему остальному человечеству. Это... нечто похожее на то, что ощущает сама Мария.

Глупый братишка Дэвид. Он отвечает за нее, а она — за него.

Когда он обнимает Марию — Эбигейл молчит.

Когда неуверенно целует, не закрывая глаз, — Эбигейл молчит.

Вряд ли можно говорить «любовь», если речь о демонах, но ее не-ненависть многого стоит.

Марии почти все равно. Она грешница и одним грехом больше или меньше — уже не важно. А Дэвид поклялся, что если его сестра падает в пропасть, то он будет падать вместе с ней.

Марии не хватает тепла. Фантомные прикосновения Эбигейл могут подарить удовольствие, но не могут согреть.

Дэвид пытается удержать сестру после очередного поражения.

Они засыпают в одной кровати, переплетаясь руками и ногами, согревая друг друга.

Эбигейл молчит, и Мария спит без кошмаров.


End file.
